There are a variety of reflective means that are utilized in metrology systems, wherein spheres are used with laser trackers, and other tracking systems, typically employed in industrial applications to provide for precision setting of technological components. Examples of these can be seen in the applicants' prior patents, such as the Retro-Reflective Photogrammetric Target, U.S. Pat. No. 5,073,005, which describes the use of a reflective member for use as a target in photogrammetry and automatic theodolite systems. U.S. Pat. No. 7,014,325, discloses a Displacement Process for Hollow Surveying Retroreflector. U.S. Patent No. 7,110,194, discloses a Spherical Retro-Reflector Mount Negative, which includes a sphere mount for mounting a retro-reflector for use for deflecting a laser during precision installations. The patent upon a Track and Punch SMR Marking Device, U.S. Pat. No. 7,204,024, that provides for the precise marking of an SMR location. U.S. Pat. No. 7,609,439, discloses a Mask Overlay for Infrared Target Assembly, and it is used as an infrared target for use for setting the location of any instrument, assembly, machinery, or component to be machined, during industrial applications. These are examples of the types of sphere means, and their mounts or reflective surfaces, that have been designed and developed by the assignee Company of this and other related inventions.
The concept of this current invention is to improve upon some of these prior tracking systems, and which makes them readily available for industrial application particularly in the manufacture of heavy equipment, or even assembly line applications, wherein both tooling and the parts to be worked must have precise setting, at very close tolerance applications.